


Dynasty Decapitated

by akaashikellin



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Apocalypse! AU, FEELS GOOD TASTES GOOD, M/M, as fluffy as the eggs, brendemon, brendon is a hawt demon, demons! AU, hooray for fluffy scrambled eggs and frerard, mcr are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashikellin/pseuds/akaashikellin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck is that?" Frank jumped behind an equally horrified Gerard, who poked the passed-out creature with the hilt of a knife.</p><p>"It's not like the others, it looks stronger." Ray said, mesmerized by the patterns adorning his pale blue skin.</p><p>"He's beautiful." Mikey muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey did not expect himself to be running at the speed of light towards his brother's and Frank's shared apartment.

Mikey did not expect to be running at the speed of light while holding five recyclable bags full of cans of corned beef, tuna, and mackerel, along with three cartons of eggs and his bass guitar on his back towards his brother's and Frank's shared apartment.

And Mikey definitely did not expect to be running at the speed of light, balancing all these grocery items and his bass while shooting demonic creatures approaching Ray, on the way to his brother's and Frank's shared apartment.

"Thanks man," Ray sputtered breathlessly, the weight of three 7-liter water jugs taking a toll on his stamina.

"Don't mention it, but I am going to kill Gee for not letting us take the car," Mikey said, pace going faster at the sight of the apartment's front door. The windows were evidently sealed shut inside, covered by several thick layers of plywood and tiles.

"Probably for a good reason though, we did see a flaming truck attacked by those weird-ass flying blue things." Ray added. 

Mikey chose to ignore the fact that he was probably right and easily pried open the door, which was only blocked by an old couch that looked like it could use some good upholstery. The floor was littered with hastily taken down curtains, Gerard's sheet music, and what seemed to be a spoiling box of Chinese Takeout.

"Frank said to lock the door and barricade it as well as possible. Then we head to their basement." Ray said, and began to pick up some plywood, a hammer, and nails he found near the couch. Mikey followed suit, and proceeded to hammer in the curtain rods. They piled up the furniture for good measure and proceeded to head downstairs to the basement.

As soon as the door opened, they were greeted with a bedheaded couple who struggled to start up an induction stove.

"Mikey! Ray!" Gerard stumbled to get up and gave his brother a noogie. "You guys made it!"

"Fuck yeah we did," Mikey hugged back, a grimace forming on his face. He meant it affectionately.

"We barricaded the door as per Frankie's instructions, and we brought the groceries as well." Ray proudly fixed the food items into a neat pile.

"Thanks!" Frank grinned, and his eyes widened at the stove finally being able to start. "Here you go, Gee."

"Finally!" Gerard affectionately slapped his boyfriend's face and picked up a steel pot and a glass pyrex container that was covered in newspaper. He then proceeded to take a few eggs from the stockpile, along with a can of beans.

"The day this apocalypse started, we were at the mall looking for a new distortion tool for my guitar when Gerard found a pyrex. He said he wanted to cook fluffy scrambled eggs." Frank rolled his eyes. "We barely managed to make it through the big cracks on the road."

"We're grown ass men, we need to stop living off microwaved Chinese takeout." Gerard flexed his (quote, unquote) muscly arm.

"Yeah by cooking  _fluffy scrambled eggs,"_ Ray snorted, followed by Mikey's and Frank's attempts to hide their laughter.

"So  _manly,_ " Frank laughed.

"Hey Frankie, you're supposed to back me up every now and then!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

Once the teasing died down, and Gerard was finally able to cook his scrambled eggs in peace, they began to plan their escape.

"The old geezer at the grocery store said nearly the whole population of these weird demon creatures are here in New Jersey," Mikey started. "From the North, they're heading down towards the southern states."

"But they move slow, and they rest for extended periods of time in one state. Which buys us some time. We have to move fast." Ray continued.

"We could head down to Florida. That's as far south as I know. For now, at least." Gerard said, passing everyone plates full of the warm food he just cooked.

"That would take ages! We'd have to cross four states before we get there." Frank pointed out.

"We have no choice," Ray shrugged.

Everyone silently agreed.

"So if we leave tomorrow at 3AM-"

_CRASH._

Something fell from the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello," it smiled, baring sharp teeth. Mikey couldn't help but smile back. 
> 
> The next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the waist and taken away by what he was staring at just now. 
> 
> "So long, and thanks for all the flesh!" the demon's raspy voice said.

Everything was dark, except for the faint glow that emanated from the induction stove that was about to die out soon. It wasn't long before the four of them heard another crash.

They sat in silence for a whole minute until Mikey spoke up.

"I'm going upstairs."

Three arms immediately reached out to grab him.

"Be careful Mikey," Frank mumbled, handing him a sharp kitchen knife and a gun.

Mikey nodded, climbed up the stairs, counted to five, and ran out the door, swiftly closing it behind him.

He couldn't even get out a 'Holy Shit' before the demon grabbed him by the neck.

"Well hey there, supper," the demon said, shivers racking down Mikey's spine by how he said 'supper'. "Hm, you're not struggling? That's weird. Just by that I can tell you're not like the others."

The suffocating human boy could only stare, as if he was entranced. He couldn't move a muscle, and his lungs seemed to stop functioning. It was probably from the asphyxiation.

However, there was one thing Mikey could not shake off. This demon was different from the others as well-- he didn't look indecent. He was beautiful. Instead of having the same ugly muddy color the other demons possessed, this one had pale blue skin, which was littered with patterns, making it look like his skin was covered in constellations.

"Oi," the demon shook him, and seeming to have pulled himself together, shot the creature in his head.

It dropped him and fell limp on the floor

"Gee! Ray! Frankie!" Mikey yelled through the door. "It's dead! Come up here!"

A shuffle of footsteps could be heard before the basement door swung open and in came the other three, armed just to make sure that it was dead.

"Mikey! Are you-- woah!" Ray let out a surprised yell.

"What the fuck is that?" Frank jumped behind an equally horrified Gerard, who poked the passed-out creature with the hilt of a knife.

"It's not like the others, it looks stronger." Ray said, mesmerized by the patterns adorning its pale blue skin

"It's beautiful." Mikey muttered.

"What?" Three people collectively said and turned their heads towards Mikey's direction, confused as to why he would say that.

"Um, I meant, uh," the flustered boy struggled with his words. "I meant we should get a move on with our plan. For escape, I mean."

"Oh yeah, we should." Frank motioned for everyone to head down to the basement.

Mikey wondered why he actually said that. Sure, the demon was hideous, but there was something about it that made it seem--well, special. Something special that Mikey himself was unable to peel his eyes off of the demon, as if he was locked in a trance. And he definitely wasn't going to deny it: he found it beautiful.

Staring at it, he found that the creature seemed to stir.

Its eyes opened.

"Mikey!" Gerard yelled, immediately alerting the younger's senses.

But there it was again.

He couldn't move. He was frozen in place, and the demon was once again staring him straight in the eye with those piercing green eyes. It was breathtaking, in Mikey's case anyway.

"Hello," it smiled, baring sharp teeth. Mikey couldn't help but smile back.

The next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the waist and taken away by what he was staring at just now.

"So long, and thanks for all the flesh!" the demon's raspy voice said.

\---

While all the commotion was ongoing, and Mikey was taken away by the demon, Frank, Gerard, and Ray were thrown into the basement, the door shut and stuck.

"Hey!" Frank banged at the door hopelessly.

"MIKEY!" Gerard screamed, slumping against the wall, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Mikey..." Frank's and Ray's expressions turned dark, and they too, slumped beside Gerard.

They fell asleep after a while.

  
Several hours later, they woke up to the night chill.

The atmosphere turned tense at the thought of Mikey not being around.

"What are we going to do?" Ray turned to Frank.

"We could follow them. Sneak into their secret hideout or something, and find out where they come from. You did say the majority of them are here in New Jersey." Frank whispered, trying to move into a more comfortable position. Gerard took up the entirety of his lap, still asleep.

"Yeah, but they transfer from place to place. Could take us ages before we find their base." Ray reasoned.

"Well, it's worth giving a shot," Frank shrugged hopelessly. "it's our only chance at getting Mikey back. We have no choice."

"We head as far south as we can, so we can get ahead of the majority of the demons since they appear to be going towards that direction." Frank continued. "If we leave now, considering the road conditions and how much gas my car has left, we could get to Pennsylvania by 2 am."

Ray traced the route with a red marker on a map he took from the convenience store. "So we'll always be one state ahead of most of their swarm, and if we see them coming in, we move?" he thought aloud.

"That's right," Frank replied, crunching numbers in his head. Seeing the speed of the demons that attacked the other day, they'd have at least two days and a half to get enough rest and refresh their supplies. Probably enough time.

"We would have to follow the small amount of them that we encounter, then." Ray said.

Frank nodded. If they were in the same path as the demons, it wouldn't be long before they'd find their base.

A determined smile spread across Ray's face. "Wake Gerard up. Let's do this. Let's get Mikey back."

He began to pack up the weapons, along with some useful tools and cooking materials.

"Gee, babe? Wake up, we've formulated a foolproof plan. We're getting Mikey back." Frank shook Gerard gently.

"Mmfhm? Sure." the sleepy man got up and groggily rubbed his eyes. "Can we stop for coffee?"

"Okay," Frank laughed teasingly. "Come on, let's fix our stuff." he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

As soon as all their necessities were conveniently packed and stored into the trunk of Frank's minivan, they hit the road.

"We're coming for you, Mikey!" they cheered in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice the Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Reference? (＞人＜;) this chapter might seem serious, but there's more humor coming up in the next one


End file.
